Chance Encounters
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Ichigo is assigned to an unfamiliar world to capture some hollows. However, his plans are detoured when a green haired man calling himself Zolo interferes. BleachXOne Piece xover. ZoloXIchigo.


**CHANCE ENCOUNTERS**

_ICHIGO/ZOLO_

_ONE PIECE/BLEACH_

_AUTHORS NOTE: This fanfic is dedicated to my bff Damionnnnnnnn!! I think it's his favorite crossover pairing!! I had a hard time deciding who I wanted to be on top...they're both so manly in their own way! Usually I let height be the deciding factor but it turns out they're both of equal height...so I let age decide!! Ichigo is 15 and Zolo is 19 so Zolo won! Poor Ichigo haha._ _It feels kind of rushed but I was trying to make it short. Also, I debated endlessly with myself whether or not to keep the "berry head" comment in there. But every time I read it I crack up so I guess I'll leave it haha._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________

"You have GOT to be kidding me! This is a completely different fucking universe! There's no way I'm goin' there!" the hot tempered teen angrily dismissed the request, tossing the paper aside.

"Ichigo, it's not a matter of whether you want to go or not. You HAVE to go. Besides, you are the only soul reaper who is free right now. The ones that are usually in this area have temporarily been relocated due to emergency. Right now you are the only one available to do the job," the raven haired girl rambled as if it were a daily task.

Ichigo stared blankly out the window, "Fine. Maybe it'll be a good little vacation."

"Good, we leave in an hour!" Rukia conceded, not bothering to argue with his wishful thinking of a vacation.

"Rukia, I thought you said this hollow was right around the damn corner!" Ichigo cursed as they ran down the unfamiliar streets.

"That's what this thing said!" she rattled the spirit device that tracked the hollows.

"Damn it. What kind of alternate universe is this anyways? And who the hell names a town 'peaches and cream'?!"

"You can grumble all you want, but it won't get us anywhere."

Ichigo eyed the girl suspiciously, "You feelin alright? You're awful chipper today."

Ichigo cringed under the radiant smile that returned his question. Something was definitely up.

The familiar howl of a hollow echoed from close by, interrupting Ichigos next statement.

"Well, this is where I leave you!" Rukia sang with a flutter of her fingers.

"WHAT?! You can't just leave!" Ichigo protested, taken aback.

"My orders were to make sure you got here safely. If I'm here for too long, I won't be allowed to go back so...see ya! Don't get killed! When the mission is complete someone will send for you!" she added the last bit over her shoulder as she turned to run where they had just come from.

"Damn it! How come she never tells me this crap," he cursed, glaring after her.

A deep, vibrating rumble of the ground brought him back to his surroundings. He turned to face an approaching hollow. Gripping his sword, he cursed silently at the sight of how large the hollow was.

A sudden blur of motion near the hollows head momentarily distracted him. Panic struck when he realized it was an ordinary human attempting to fight the human.

Ichigo raced towards the pair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the man questioned angrily as Ichigo rushed to block him.

"Y-you can see me?"

"Yea, idiot. I'm human; you're human so why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Cocky bastard, just back out before you get hurt! This is my fight not y-" Ichigo's words were cut off by a sharp blow to the head.

He struggled to stay awake, his vision blurry. The sight of the green haired man was his last sight before descending into silent darkness.

"....y! Hey! Kid! Wake up damn it!"

Ichigo grudgingly woke to the angry voice of the mysterious green haired man.

"Damn, shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache," Ichigo complained, rubbing his temples tenderly.

"Asshole, is that any way to talk to your life saver?'

Ichigo turned to the man, confused. His eyes suddenly registered on his surroundings. They were in a small room containing one bed and a lamp. He was lying against the pillows while the stranger sat comfortable at the foot of the bed.

Ichigo closed his eyes, gritting out his words, "Thanks...I guess."

"He got away, you know. After he knocked you out I took you and ran," he informed, ignoring the thanks.

"Did anybody else get hurt?"

"No, this town is pretty much abandoned. Only a few people even bother to live here."

"You live here?"

"No, I'm a traveler. What about you?"

"I was here to kill that thing. I'm a soul reaper."

The man nodded but asked no more questions. He turned suddenly, sticking his hand out towards Ichigo, "I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Zolo."

Ichigo grinned despite himself, "Ichigo."

They sat in comfortable silence, brooding over various thoughts.

Ichigo sat up on the bed and tenderly began stretching his muscles. Zolo watched with curiosity.

Ichigo blushed at having an audience.

"So...I guess I owe you one. I've been told I'm good at giving blowjobs," Ichigo snickered, attempting to lighten the mood.

The man seemed to ponder before responding, "Okay."

Ichigo ceased his stretches.

"Wh-what?! I was kidding! I've never given a blowjob in my life, much less to a man. I don't know how things work here but I prefer chicks," Ichigo stubbornly pushed thoughts of his and Renji's previous encounter aside.

Zolo smirked, "I don't mind a beginner. That could be fun too."

Ichigo directed his gaze away from Zolo's, "No way! I refuse."

"But you owe me so technically, it's my choice," the man inched closer to Ichigo on the small bed.

"Huh? No way, that's rape!" Ichigo protested, leaning back slightly.

The man laughed, "Relax, I'm no rapist, but if you're willing then I'm ready."

Ichigo blushed slightly, "How can you be so forward with a stranger?"

Zolo shrugged, his lips twitching in a small grin.

Ichigo silently returned to his stretching, tossing his options around mentally. On the one hand, Ichigo had never really done anything with a girl so maybe he wasn't totally straight. On the other hand, whether Zolo was a guy or girl, Ichigo had just met him. However, Ichigo did still owe him one, and he could come in hand later on.

"Um....Zolo..." Ichigo started.

Zolo raised his eyebrows, allowing time for Ichigo to continue.

"Well...I'll do...it," Ichigos words stumbled over each other.

"I mean, it's been a while since I got some so uh...." he tried to excuse his actions.

Zolo smirked but did not protest against Ichigos ramblings, "Okay but there's no backing down now. You already agreed."

Ichigo nodded, preparing himself mentally for the coming events. He sat painfully still as Zolo positioned himself closer to Ichigo. The red-head closed his eyes, bracing himself for Zolos approaching lips.

Their lips met in a soft touch as if testing ice to see if it would break. When Zolo saw Ichigo wasn't going to back out he pressed harder into the kiss, placing his hand comfortably on Ichigos sturdy neck that seemed to be heated with anticipation. Their lips moved in a passionate harmony, tongues exploring unfamiliar places.

Ichigo jumped as Zolo took hold of one of his hand and placed it firmly on his crotch.

"A promise is a promise," Zolo grinned slyly, keeping his lips close to Ichigo's.

"You're relentless," Ichigo retorted, exasperated.

Zolo gave a small whisper of a laugh taking Ichigo's lips back in his own. Ichigo pressed more firmly on the bulge through Zolos black pants.

"How the hell am I supposed to get these off?" Ichigo question jokingly, though he really could not fathom.

Zolo smirked, pulling away from Ichigo. He stood beside the bed and began to undress, never removing his eyes from Ichigos. Ichigo, on the other hand, found his eyes wandering over the lean muscles that defined Zolos body. Ichigo had a pretty nice body himself, but seeing it on somebody else held a different effect.

"What do you think?" Zolo stood stark naked beside the bed allowing Ichigo to admire him.

"Y-you're very...tan," Ichigo stammered dumbly.

Zolo laughed freely before climbing back onto the bed.

"You've really never done anything with a man before? You look nervous," Zolo commented placing himself comfortably next to the teen.

"Well...I have, but only once. And it was more him doing stuff...to me..." Ichigo trailed off, embarrassed.

"Just do what you think would make you feel good if you were in my position," Zolo instructed patiently, much different from his earlier personality.

Ichigo nodded, willing himself back to normal. Under Zolo's steady gaze, the orange haired teen leaned forward placing his face strategically in Zolo's lap. Gingerly, he took the tip of the older man's erection into his mouth. He slid the erect member as far back as his throat would allow without gagging. He repeated these motions, quickening his pace as he went.

"Fuck, berry head. You're good at this," the green haired man laughed huskily.

Ichogo paused momentarily, surprised by the compliment and the new nickname. Before he could resume his previous actions, Ichigo felt his chin being lifted. His eyes met with Zolo's before their lips collided in heated understanding. The two men fumbled desperately at Ichigos clothes that did not want to cooperate. They were eventually successful, tossing the troublesome cloth aside.

"I'm topping," Zolo said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo may have protested, but his senses were too far enveloped. He silently complied to the statement. Zolos hands worked furiously over his own hardened shaft while his fingers busied themselves preparing Ichigos entrance. The red-heads arms hung helplessly over Zolo's shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turnd on…especially by another man. If his friends knew about this little fling their teasing would be endless.

"Can I put it in now?" Zolos lips whispered across the sensitive flesh of Ichigos chest.

Absentmindedly, Ichigo nodded a complying answer, as if he could possibly say no after they had come this far.

Ichigo winced verbally at the feel of Zolos hardened member probing forcefully at his entrance. A gaping silence hung at his lips as the green haired man pierced him, sliding in as far as ichigo could take him. He stiffened slightly as Zolos hips began to rock.

"Loosen up, it'll feel better," Zolo advised, placing stray kisses across Ichigo's collarbone.

Ichigo attempted to follow the recommendation, allowing his hips to move in time with the man opposite him. The soul reaper gasped at the friction Zolo's stomach was causing on his throbbing erection.

"Zolo…I…" before Ichigo's words could form a legible sentence; his fluids were released across the two teens' chests'.

Zolos tongue lapped at the scattered drops that had landed on his face as he reached his own release, filling Ichigo.

Ichigo breathed heavily, attempting to slow his panting. Zolo lay heavily on his chest, his body heaved with each breath.

"Zolo…"

"Hm?"

"You're…kind of heavy."

Zolo chortled lightly before removing his weight from on top of Ichigo.

"I guess this means were even now," the green haired teen grinned idly.

Ichigo nodded, glad to be rid of the burden.

The two men sat in comfortable silence, their breathing slowing to normal paces.

Zolo was first to break the silence, "Do you want to go again?"

"I thought you said we were even," Ichigo frowned.

"Well yea, but I'm still horny," Zolo smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Fine, but I top this time."

END.


End file.
